Lips of an Angel
by nukii
Summary: Song by Hinder. Song called Lips of an Angel. One short story. DG...after war...R


Lips of an Angel

After the war most of the young witches and wizards left their magical world and joined the muggles. Life was hard enough for them not knowing how many loved ones they had lost, and now having to lose what they had known all their lives.

A wizard and a witch were rare now. The war had killed so many that rebuilding the magical world was impossible.

Ginny Weasley only had her brother Ron and Hermione left. What had happened to the others she didn't know, and she tried not to think about it too much. Ron and Hermione had lost their best friend leaving them alone. Ron could still see the emptiness in his wife as she smiled sometimes at how much she missed her friend.

Ginny on the other hand, lost everything the day she turned her back on a grey eyed Dragon. Day after day she watched how Ron and Hermione rebuilt each others scars and bruises from the war as she sat there only deepening her sorrow.

One night as Hermione and Ron were leaving Ginny's flat, Hermione pressed something into Ginny's hand and smiled as she left, her eyes twinkling like Dumbledore's once used to.

Later that night Ginny sat on a cold couch and finally unwrapped the piece of paper that was left by Hermione. She sipped her whiskey, and tears started rolling down her cheeks. She dropped the piece of paper and pressed her palms to her cheeks, trying to steady her breathing.

_Honey, why are you calling me so late?_

She wiped her tears and picked up the paper and looked it over once more. She took her phone off the table and with shaky hands she dialed the neatly written numbers.

One ring, two rings, and a click.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello, who's calling so late?" His voice was just as she had remembered it.

"Draco." Ginny whispered back.

"Oh god."

"I'm sorry."

"Ginny?" he spoke her name with hope and confusion.

"Yes."

_It's kind of hard to talk right now…_

"Oh Draco, I…"

"Ginny…don't"

_Honey, why are you crying? _

_Is everything okay?_

"Ginny, don't cry." He whispered to her, "Oh god, please don't cry." But his words only made her cry even harder.

"Did you move on?"

"No" was Draco's whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" Ginny questioned.

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

_Well my girl's in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you_

"I guess we never really moved on." he answered her.

"Draco"

"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name." he confessed and she smiled a little. "It sounds so sweet coming from the lips of an angel." She sighed into the phone and he smiled as his mind began to wonder to happier times. "Hearing those words, it makes me weak."

"Draco, I'm sorry I should go."

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it so hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

"Ginny, I've missed you. Where have you been?"

"After Harry's death, Ron took me and Hermione to hiding." Ginny answered.

"Good that twart listened."

Silence followed them, and Ginny could feel her heart breaking even more then beginning to be fixed, all she needed to hear were three words, but they never came.

"It's funny that you're calling me tonight." Draco answered as he pulled out the silver band.

"I keep dreaming of you." She answered as she pulled a blanket over herself.

"And I've dreamt of you too." Draco answered her. "Does he know you're talking to me? Will it start a fight?"

"It doesn't matter." Ginny answered as she swallowed back more tears. "Does she know…"

"No, I don't think she has a clue." He answered. "Ginny, why are you calling me so late."

"I'm sorry, I've been drinking…and Hermione gave me your number and…"

"No, I mean why are you calling me so late, why didn't you find me sooner."

"Why didn't you?"

"You were the one who walked away from me"

"Because I was scared"

"Scared of what?"

Ginny tried her hardest to steady her voice as the tears started to spill uncontrollably. "I was scared of losing you." She whispered into the phone. "I was scared of feeling like this."

"Do you know that I only kept fighting in hopes that one day we'd be together again?"

"Draco" she cried into the phone, "Draco, I never stopped loving you."

"Ginny, don't say that, hearing those words coming from you makes me weak."

"I shouldn't have called, you found someone else…I'm sorry."

"Honey, you still have the key to my heart."

"I'm so sorry."

"Ginny"

"Yes?"

"I…I…fuck…I'll be right there" he yelled into the distance and Ginny's heart broke, as she hung up on him, and once again walked away from the one thing that managed to make her happy.


End file.
